


Happy 8/5/5 Day!

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Clonecest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikigami can be useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 8/5/5 Day!

Goku hovered between Hakkais, nyoi-boi raised defensively. "These guys are shikigami?" he asked, astonished, as the Hakkai before him flung a ball of ki at his head. Goku leapt up and away as the Hakkai behind him shot an identical ball of ki at a smirking Gojyo before turning back to his double.

"These past few months, I've followed you and collected all of your data. And yesterday, I finally finished my wonderful creations. Strength, technique, speed, attack patterns… all are equal to yours!" Identical snorts of disdain followed the little demon's proclamation. Nonplussed, he laughed hysterically as Sanzo circled Sanzo, guns and eyes tracking each other.

"Anyway, the best you can hope for is to end this in a draw!"

"Oh?" A Gojyo spat out the butt of his cigarette and grinned. "I see...I see. Well, there's no damn way _that'll_ happen." The little demon blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

Every hair on the back of his neck stood on end as Hakkai blasted Hakkai at close range.

"This can't be!"

Goku leapt over his double, bringing nyoi-bou down hard against Goku's temple.

"There's no way they can lose! I've copied all your fighting patterns until now _perfectly_!"

Sanzo, of course, outdrew Sanzo, staining the white robes and the false sutra. He stood over himself, aiming for the chakra. "So what?" The gun's report echoed as he blew his double's brains out.

Goku bounced to Sanzo's side, ignoring the empty robes at his feet. "I don't know if it's from all the data you've gathered up until now, or something... but in the end..." He paused, and looked around. "What're you doing?"

Gojyo had an arm slung around Gojyo's shoulder and was whispering to him, their heads close. Whatever Gojyo was saying had put a damn big smile on Gojyo's face. Or maybe it was Gojyo's hand, which had slipped from between Gojyo's shoulderblades and gone a bit further south.

Hakkai cleared his throat. "Ah, Gojyo?"

"Yeah?"  
"Yeah?"

Hakkai smiled Smile number seventy-four: humour the children while in danger (not impending). "Yes. Well. Are you planning on killing that shikigami anytime today?"

Gojyo lit two cigarettes, passed one to Gojyo, and shook his head. "Change of plans."

"He's a shikigami, so he won't live long after you kill that guy there," added Gojyo, pointing his cigarette at the little demon who was trying to hide under the false Sanzo's robes.

"Of course, if you don't want to kill him just yet…" Sanzo raised his gun and blew a neat hole in the demon's face. "Fuck." He shrugged. "So, I've got about a day to live."

"Less." Sanzo aimed between Gojyo's eyes, but Gojyo raised his hand.

"Hold on, Baldy. No need for that." He grinned, a full-on Inappropriate Thoughts grin. "I'll keep a close eye on him, I promise. Hell, Hakkai can come along and keep an eye on us both." Hakkai neither blushed nor blasted Gojyo, but it was a near thing. Gojyo leered at Sanzo "Unless _you_ wanna keep an eye on us, too?"

Goku took a cautious step away from Sanzo, as though worried the monk might explode, but Sanzo, after a moment's glare, slid the gun back into his sleeve. "Do what you wish."

Gojyo blew him a kiss as he, Gojyo, and a scarily calm Hakkai headed for the nearest bar. "I intend to."

*-*-*

Gojyo flung Gojyo up against the hotel wall and kissed him hard, shoving the open jacket off his shoulders until it tangled around his wrists. Gojyo groaned beneath Goyjo and fought free of the confining leather sleeves. Hands fisted in each other's hair, tongues explored each other's mouths, fingers fumbled at each other's belts. Gojyo pulled his belt free moments before Gojyo did, and with a smirk of victory pressed Gojyo back against the wall as he sank to his knees.

Jerking off was great. Fucking a pretty body was better. Fucking a pretty body that knew you, that knew how you liked to be touched, where you liked it gentle and where you liked it _fucking_ hard, a pretty body that was just your size, that bent over so nicely, that bent you over and _fuck_ knew just how to move... that was _fantastic_.

Having your slightly flushed best friend and sometimes lover watching you _intently_ from the other bed (and occasionally offering directions)? That was fucking _heaven_.

Then there were hands on his back, and they weren't Gojyo's hands, he knew that, because he was holding Gojyo's hands against the mattress. Then there were hands on his ass, cold hands on his ass, and Gojyo arched back on the bed, gritting his teeth, and Gojyo rolled his hips forward, head bowed, and Hakkai drove deeply into Gojyo's body, again and again, and Gojyo, dripping with sweat, harder than he had ever been--

\--snapped his eyes open on total darkness. From a short distance away came the blattering snore of a well-fed monkey.

Just a dream, then.

Gojyo slipped a hand beneath the sheets and closed his eyes again.

That was a good damn dream.


End file.
